This invention relates in general to integrated circuit manufacturing and operation and more particularly to a system and method for reducing a leakage current associated with an integrated circuit.
Data processing has become increasingly important in semiconductor environments. The ability to properly manipulate data or to process information is important for achieving an efficient communications protocol. It is similarly important to minimize power consumption during such processing tasks or operations. Attaining minimal power consumption may result in decreased power demands for an associated architecture and/or extended battery life for a corresponding system. In addressing such power issues, high processing speeds should not be sacrificed. As data processing operations and architectures have become increasingly complex, semiconductor manufacturers and designers encounter difficult challenges in attempting to process data quickly and efficiently while consuming minimal power.
Many integrated circuits may include several modes of operation. The general modes of operation may relate to power up and power down operations that provide or withhold power for a corresponding device, component, or element. Additionally, a standby mode or a suspended state may also be provided for such elements in order to minimize the power consumed or power demanded for the corresponding element during times of non-operation. This standby mode represents an area of semiconductor environments that is neglected in addressing current or power consumption issues.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated by those skilled in the art that a need has arisen for an improved current reduction approach that provides the capability for devices or components to consume minimal power by producing minimum leakage currents in a standby mode. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system and method for reducing a leakage current associated with an integrated circuit are provided that substantially eliminate or greatly reduce disadvantages and problems associated with conventional current reduction techniques.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a system for reducing a leakage current associated with an integrated circuit that includes controlling one or more inputs of an integrated circuit such that one or more logic elements within the integrated circuit are set to one or more selected values. The selected values produce a minimum leakage current associated with the integrated circuit when the integrated circuit is operating in a standby mode.
Certain embodiments of the present invention may provide a number of technical advantages. For example, according to one embodiment of the present invention, a current reduction approach is provided that generates minimum leakage current for an associated component or device. This is a result of a number of current reduction approaches that operate to minimize the power needed for a device or component when it is operating in a standby mode. One approach may include executing a program that identifies a minimum power state required and implementing such a program in a corresponding integrated circuit. Another approach may include the use of additional logic elements that may be used to shift designated binary values into corresponding elements in order to achieve a minimum leakage current level. Yet another approach may include the use of a sensor unit that detects a minimum leakage current value and then executes a series of scanning operations in order to position predetermined binary values into a corresponding integrated circuit. The binary values may control elements within the integrated circuit in order to produce a minimum leakage current value. Numerous other approaches to reducing a leakage current are provided herein and described in greater detail below.
Another technical advantage associated with one embodiment of the present invention relates to flexibility and ease of implementation into an existing device. Some of the current reduction approaches described herein may be implemented quickly in an existing structure with little effort and without significant modifications to existing components. Because elements such as sensor units, scan elements, and system controllers may be used to effectuate a minimum power drain for an associated device, little infrastructure is needed in order to achieve the targeted current level. Accordingly, an existing product, device, or component may benefit from the teachings of the present invention in that programs, software, or any other suitable elements may be used to produce the targeted minimum leakage current level. Embodiments of the present invention may enjoy some, all, or none of these advantages. Other technical advantages may be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.